A high-pressure discharge lamp having a discharge vessel is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,698, wherein an ignition aid is based on a long frame wire. The ignition aid is a separate component which extends on the level of a capillary in the direction of the discharge vessel.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement is the fact that the ignition aid has a complex and costly installation requirement.